


The Lost Art of Correspondence

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his sister had always kept in touch.  Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Art of Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> A belated response to the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** JWP Practice Prompt #6: Writer's Block. Unbeta'd. Spoilers for the Season 3 finale, 'His Last Vow'.

_Hey Johnny!_  
 _How are things? I reckon those two must be running you ragged, between Mary wanting you to rub her feet, bring her pickles and ice cream, service all those horny-hormonal demands, and you chasing that mad bastard all round London._  
 _The Brighton job's going well. Drop me a line?_  
 _\- Harry_

John stared at the AGRA drive icon on his desktop as Sherlock whimpered in his sleep. The morphine drip was set too low for proper pain management; too high for someone with his history of dependency.

What could he possibly …

John dropped his sister's letter in the trash.


End file.
